Present machines for loading articles into packing cases generally require the pushing of the articles from a conveyor onto a floor or plate means, and then quickly removing the latter from underneath a group of the articles, such that the articles either fall by gravity, or are gripped at their tops by a suitable gripping head and lowered into boxes or cases disposed on a conveyor beneath the floor means.